


On Silver Leaves 8/13

by wildwinterwitch



Series: Sanctuary Verse [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are 13 drabbles in the "on Silver Leaves" series, but they all fit in different places of Sanctuary'Verse. This comes right after "Rocket Science", so just consider 8/13 part of the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Silver Leaves 8/13

“Doctor!” Rose cried.

By the time he finally heard her — or acknowledged her — she was shaking with worry. Loud music from a live album was blaring through the speakers and the Doctor was singing along as he reduced a mixture of some kind to a soft spread. All available surfaces in the kitchen were covered with utensils and plates and bowls filled with antipasti, mezze and tapas of every description.

“Rose.”

He dropped the hand blender and made a helpless gesture.

It was a really bad day for him.

Rose went to him and embraced him, holding him tight.


End file.
